Their Epic Love story
by twilightgleek4ever
Summary: My version of the love story between Cory and Lea. Let's follow the two amazing actors on the journey of love. My story will have a happy ending for our two leads.


(_Well while it's already known I do not own Lea or Cory or any other people associated with glee. The storyline is actually a vision me and my role playing friend decided on. I hope you like.)_

Glee is defantly the most amazing TV show that I've exprenced, I'd never admit it to anyone but honestly it was almost as good as Broadway. Here I was finally at the finish line, we were wraping up the first season of my very first tv show. Through the last couple of months I've gain so many new friends, but the one friend that I've been beyond happy to have meant is Cory Monteith.

He was everything Theo wasn't. Theo and I had been dating a year until I finally I ended things. Now if you were looking on the outside you would say Theo and I had an amazing relationship, he always walked the red carpet with me, always took me to dinner and never forgot to smile for the camera. Unfortantly, the outside was much better then the sad truth that what everyone else saw is what I wish was a reality. Since our seven month anniversary and the start of glee Theo began acting weird about the stript Ryan Murphay (the director/ writer) had sent over. My character Rachel only wants one person, that person being Finn (Cory's Character), Theo didn't like that. As time progressed I thought the jealousy wasn't to bad, it wasn't till he saw Cory and I coming out of my trailer..

_Flashback_

_I was going over my lines for the mid-season finiale, alone again, I was beyond upset that Theo wasn't here again to pick me up. Sadly I closed my eyes trying to control the anger that was already boiling over in my head. I was done, I couldn't stand to be hurt like this again. __**Knock Knock. **__ Walking over to the door I wiped my eyes of the tears that I was trying to prevent. "Hey Lea, What are you still doing here?" My costar and leading man Cory Monteith asked looking back at me._

"_Just going over lines, and waiting for Theo…" looking away I didn't want Cory to feel guilt on my idiot boyfriend's stupidity. Sighing I moved out of the way giving Cory access to the small but spaceish trailer. "What are you doing here this late?"_

_Sitting down in my favorite seat Cory smiled the famous Finn Hudson half smile. "I just needed time to think about a few things… Want to go through a few lines before he shows up?" Nodding I hand him my extra script. _

_Putting down the script Cory stood up and looked away. "Rachel, Thank you for aways having my back... You always know what to say or do to make things better."_

_Looking up at him I felt for the characters. Everytime Cory and I were together on set it was as if we were actually just us and it made it so much to act."Finn…"_

"_No I need to tell you this…I know its been hard with you know your feelings for me, but you've been handling me and Quinn and the uh baby really well."_

_Looking up at Cory I walk closer to him. "Finn, Puck's the father not you…I'm sorry…" I step an inch closer he steps away. _

_Cory stepped away "You're lying she's mine, there is no way my bestfriend…." Shaking his head we ended the scene with tears in my eyes. "Lea, are you okay?" _

_"It's nothing. But can you give me a ride home. Theo was suppose to pick me up." I hated admitting that Theo was becoming an ass but he was. As we walked out Cory was talking about how the rumor will was hinting that he and Taylor Swift were an item. "She seems like a sweet girl."_

_"Nah I'm holding out for someone else. Besides, I'm into brunettes not blonds." We both laughed until Theo's eyes were glued to mine..._

That was the first time he hit me. It was scarry to believe that someone I thought I loved could even dare put his hand on me. I didn't even have to tell anyone, Ryan knew so did Dianna. Dianna helped me hide it it wasn't easy but we made it work. Thankfully no one could really tell that I had a few bruise marks along my sides, and a bruised eye; I hated hiding this but thankfully after this she was going to be spending some time with my family. "Lea their ready for you." One of the directors came in and smiled before he left. "_Okay Lea., just have to get through this last scene and home free. Then again it's with Cory so just brace yourself."_

_Third person pov_

Sighing Lea got up from the makeup chair, she looked to both sides making sure that the freshest bruise wasn't showing. After a triple check she walked onto the set in her gold sparkly dress. Ryan the main director came up and rubbed my back softly. "Please tell me it's over Le... I'm worried what might happen if he comes around where we can't protect you."

Running her hand through her long brunette hair barely enough to make it messy. "He's gone Ryan, I promise. My eye is proof he's gone." It was true Lea had kicked Theo out a couple of weeks back and now she had to deal with the life after the abuse. "Can we just do the scene?" She asked wanting to keep everyone out of the spazz of her life.

Before Ryan said anything else Cory walked in. His smile made lea forget anything else about about the stupid life she led. He was Lea's best friend/ smile maker. Every time he was around a smile would always be on her face. "Ah Cory is here time to start. You guys know the scene right?" Both nodded and got to their spot, Ryan looked between the two of them. "I want to see real feelings from both of you. Role playback and Action." Ryan called as Lea relaxed.

Walking over to Cory she looked up at him "Good luck...Break a leg." A smile formed on her lips looking deep into his eyes.

Cory mirrored her look of adoring eyes, "I love you." For Lea this felt like more than just a line, more than just words. They felt real. Maybe it was just her, but it sounded more like he was expressing his feelings through Finns words. Throwing the thought out her head she continued the scene walking back over to her spot. Looking back she smiled softly before both of them walked through the curtain.

"Cut! Great job guys that's a wrap of season 1!" While everyone joined in on the cheers Lea escaped to her trailer.

Cory's pov

After the scene I wanted to talk to Lea about something I saw during the scene. I continued to look around people, when I noticed she wasn't here anymore I started to walk towards the backstage area until my best friend Mark Sallings came up behind me. "Hey Monteith, are you going to the wrap party?"

Honestly I really didn't want to go, I wanted to get to Canada and start my vacation, I needed to get out of La. I had to go back and deal with demons that La didn't help me hide. "Probably not. I have plans to go visit my family back in Vancouver. Are you?" I knew the answer already as we walked to one of the trailers in the back.

Nodding Mark sat down on the couch I had in my trailer. "You should come though. I need back up, plus I know a certain Burnette would want you to come. Dianna and I are dragging her with us."

I turned to him curiously. "Why do you need back up and why are you dragging Lea?"

Grabbing fruit from my bowl he shrugged "Not my story to tell. But I'm sure if you go you'll find out the answers to both your questions." With that he was out the door leaving me confused but curious. _Looks like I'm going to a party. _

_(In light of Corys anniversary I wanted something to make us remember the good times)_


End file.
